


血夜43

by ta7708515



Series: 【VIXX】血夜 [1]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515
Series: 【VIXX】血夜 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627843
Kudos: 2





	血夜43

「你們跟我開玩笑吧…」Ken因為這句話加深了他們也許是瘋子的想法，然而車學沇脖子上的傷，李弘彬被咬之後留在頸脖的兩個洞，他們眼睛如寶石一般的紅色……Ken實在不知道要怎麼找藉口解釋這一些。 

「不是玩笑話。」車學沇起身，他靠近Ken，在Ken以為自己要被車學沇怎麼的時候，車學沇停下動作，他張開嘴，尖銳的虎牙在嘴裡有些可怖，接著車學沇伸長指甲，在手腕上劃下，血珠從傷口冒出，但不一會時間那傷口已經癒合了。 

「哈哈……這種非現實的事情…」 

「我一開始也跟你一樣不相信。」李弘彬坐上床沿，他將車學沇攬入懷中，不知道為甚麼看到Ken跟車學沇這樣要好就是一股無名火，他環住細腰在頸脖留下吻痕，說明車學沇是自己的所有物，「可是事實就是如此。」 

「所以不用擔心我們，照顧好你自己就行。」 

「但是…你們為什麼要幫我…」他們之間沒有任何利益可言，彼此也都是第一次見面，歌舞廳那次臉是冰冷得可以，教室那次則是專屬於維克托的蠢樣，兩者都不討人喜歡，然而車學沇卻是一次又一次的對自己示好，現在還救了自己一命。 

「嗯…因為你的眼睛在求救吧？」笑著回答，車學沇其實在歌舞廳那會就知道Ken了，看他和李弘彬對視的那瞬間，他發現Ken眼底最自我的意識，那是想脫離這種生活的眼神，哀求著有人可以幫忙，但是又絕望的知道現實不會依照他想的那麼美好。 

Ken呆楞的看著車學沇，眼角滑落了濕潤的液體，液體順著臉頰流過，在嘴角凹陷的那處停下，Ken第一次知道原來人的淚水是鹹的還帶點苦澀，「但是…我們逃不出爸爸的手裡，皇市的地下幾乎都是他掌管的。」而且還有數不盡的眼線佈滿整個皇市，要逃離這裡簡直不可能。 

「那貝呢？你要怎麼辦？」 

「你怎麼知道貝！」聽見貝的名字Ken激動的抓起車學沇的衣領，李弘彬直接撥開Ken那雙失禮的手，滿臉怒容的看著Ken，將車學沇抱得更緊了，他在嘴角一吻，車學沇失笑拍拍李弘彬的後頸要他別這樣大驚小怪的。 

「你發高燒時說的夢話。」車學沇安分的待在李弘彬懷裡，他坐在床沿晃著雙腿，李弘彬將下巴抵在車學沇肩上，點點頭附和車學沇說的話，「貝…對你來說很重要嗎？」 

Ken反射性的點點頭，甚至在看到車學沇轉回漆黑乾淨的瞳孔之後，無法控制自己的嘴巴將自己跟貝的事情脫口而出。 

他說，那是以前還沒成為組織裡的高手時的事情了，那時他的任務很簡單，總是可以在兩個小時之內完成，之後的他因為無聊，也許還包含了一些發洩的情緒在吧！Ken總是在夜深的時候到公園畫圖，簡單的架了畫架跟拿幾隻筆，他看著眼前的景象隨便塗鴉，將所有不滿全宣洩在紙上，神奇的是竟然會有人喜歡他這樣的作品，Ken也會用便宜的價格賣出去。 

跟貝相遇的那天Ken跟以往一樣到公園畫圖，這一次他選了一個還算清淨的角落，他的畫架才剛放好，一個人已經從他身後接近。 

「你會畫畫呀！」那是一個女孩的聲音，稚嫩的聲線讓Ken不自覺的轉過身查看，一個穿著蓬蓬裙年紀大約十歲的小女孩好奇的看著Ken身後的畫架，「幫我畫一張圖好不好？我想送給媽媽當生日禮物。」小女孩淚眼汪汪的看著Ken，後者的表情當然是冷漠的，他坐下指了指自己眼前，小女孩會過意到Ken面前坐下，她開始描述自己媽媽長什麼樣子。 

時間過了不久，大約30分鐘，Ken已經將小女孩的媽媽畫好，他遞給那女孩，女孩開心的直接抱在懷裡，她說這樣媽媽也有屬於自己的畫了，謝過Ken之後就蹦蹦跳跳的離開，這時的Ken沒有想過為什麼一個年僅十歲的小女孩會在晚上11點在公園溜達，隔日那小女孩也來，再隔日也是，每一次來都是要求Ken畫她媽媽。 

「大哥哥今天畫媽媽陪我玩的樣子好不好？」今天小女孩又來了，他乖巧的坐在Ken面前，每次都是那女孩提出要求Ken二話不說的直接做到，今天倒是讓那女孩第一次聽見Ken的聲音。 

「你媽媽不跟你玩嗎？」Ken提起筆在紙上描繪，小女孩媽媽的模樣已經可以說深深刻在腦海中了，他熟練的打好草稿，準備上陰影之前那小女孩開心的看著Ken，直直說她第一次聽見Ken的聲音，很好聽。 

「媽媽不能跟我玩。」小女孩如實回答Ken的問題，Ken也沒有多做過問，就當作是她媽媽太忙導致無法和她玩耍，這樣錯誤的認知直到一天Ken接了任務，這是一個升級的任務，只能成功不能搞砸，Ken依照指示來到一處貧民窟，其實這點Ken還是訝異的，以往惹上仇家的不外乎都是上流名媛，他們的私生活散漫混亂不檢點，有很多因為婚約問題而演變成互相仇視甚至恨不得對方消失的大有人在，但是因此淪落到貧民區還是第一次。 

Ken輕手輕腳的朝目標住處前進，他很簡單的就進入了少了一邊窗戶的屋子，屋子裡很雜亂，還飄散一股難聞的味道，只是早已習慣生活在臭水溝的Ken對於這味道並不排斥反而還熟悉，他繼續向裡頭前進，屋裡安靜的不像有人居住，只能利用外頭的月光當作照明，越往裡臭味越重，Ken順著來到信封上所說的地點，今天的任務也算簡單，將屋裡的兩個人殺掉，之後還要將兩句屍體從屋裡處理掉，最麻煩的不是殺人而是處理屍體，只是好險這裡是貧民窟，貧民窟後頭有一座無人進出的山，只要肢解到那處掩埋就行。 

Ken打著這樣的如意算盤來到任務地點，在他看見目標之後他愣了，那臉蛋太熟悉，是每天晚上到公園找他畫畫的小女孩，她身邊還躺了另一個人，他的臉Ken也是熟悉的，只是被蛆蟲爬滿的皮膚實在沒有小女孩敘述的好看，他望著房間，牆上一張又一張自己畫出來的圖紙，他突然想起那天小女孩說的，媽媽不能陪我玩這句話…也是，一個死人要怎麼配孩子玩呢？ 

Ken再一次翻開他的任務信封，確確實實就是要滅掉屋裡那兩人，只是媽媽已經死了，多半是帶病死的，剩下的小女孩也不可能跟人結下什麼深仇大恨，唯一可能的，就是想讓小三或者正宮消失了。 

Ken看著躺在媽媽旁邊熟睡的小女孩只有不忍心，手上握著的刀怎麼都無法下手，他看著小女孩睡前還微笑著在紙上塗鴉，右下角用筆歪歪斜斜的寫上自己的名字—貝，看見這樣Ken收起刀子，他伸手碰觸貝想讓她起來，只是在碰著那小身體的時候，冰冷的嚇人，Ken吃驚的感覺將手指探入鼻子下方，還有微弱的氣息，他開始慌張了，用最快速的時間將媽媽的屍體做處理，之後他揹起小女孩離開貧民窟，他敲了最近的一家大醫院的門，留下紙條之後就匆忙離開。 

隔天的Ken其實是害怕的，爸爸佈下的眼線不知道有沒有發現他昨晚擅自的決定，可在他回報任務時，爸爸臉上沒什麼起伏的情緒讓Ken安心許多，看來是沒有被發現。 

之後Ken又找了時間到那家醫院看他，Ken偽裝成是他的哥哥，直說那天是爸爸媽媽因為付不出醫藥費才將她丟在門口，那醫生也是個好人，他依照那天Ken留下的紙條，從銀行拿出一定的金錢醫治，只是還是不足，貝的病情比想像中的還要難治，因為病太久導致扎根，一些器官開始衰竭，撇除醫治時間不說，光是醫藥費就是天文數字。 

「我會付錢，請你救他。」這女孩太可憐了什麼都不知道就被人輕易決定了性命的去留，也是這天Ken多了努力工作的理由，同時也欠下了三千萬的債務。 

車學沇跟李弘彬聽完之後只有靜默，原來Ken並沒有因為非人道的訓練而喪失身為人的感情，車學沇握上Ken的手，他信誓旦旦的跟Ken說著，「明天去看看貝如何？錢不是也有了嗎？」 

Ken盯著車學沇那雙在夜中發亮的眼睛失了神，點點頭答應下來，車學沇滿意的笑笑，他讓Ken早點睡，李弘彬跟他會負責看守以防有人趁機索取Ken的性命。 

夜半之後就安靜的只能聽見呼吸聲，雖然不願意車學沇抱著Ken睡覺，李弘彬就看車學沇的睡顏安撫自己內心的浮躁情緒，Ken的爸爸好像也全然相信車學沇消失在世界上的事情一樣，沒再過來找麻煩，隔日，李弘彬向學校請三個人的假，Ken還問了一項嚴格的老師怎麼核准，李弘彬只是說他自有他的辦法。 

由Ken帶頭，他帶著車學沇跟李弘彬來到郊區，這裡距離皇市有些距離，就算他們是起了大早出門，到底時也已經是接近十點的時間。 

「這裡？」車學沇看著眼前有些殘破的建築，別說是醫院這種讓病人療養的地方了，光是有住人車學沇都覺得新奇，可Ken卻是一口咬定就是這裡，還說了他好一陣子沒來，看到這樣也是驚嚇，三人用最快的步伐進入醫院，濃濃的藥水味跟發霉的味道混合在一起，走廊上甚至已經有青苔長出來，車學沇總覺得不妙，他直逼問Ken那小女孩的房間在哪，Ken被車學沇這樣著急的樣子嚇了，他毫不猶豫的將他們帶往貝的病房。 

「Hello!」粗獷的男聲，他翹著腿坐在床沿，原本乾淨的病床早已髒污不已，車學沇勾唇看著眼前的人，昨晚他們見過面，雖然眼前的人看見他跟李弘彬之後有著訝異，但是他敢保證他不知道昨晚帶Ken回去的就是他們，畢竟太過昏暗，要人類在那種光線之下認出他們實在困難，「有沒有很驚喜啊？」這句話顯然是對Ken說的，看他表情那樣驚恐顯然是完全不知情。 

「爸爸…」 

「想問我為什麼在這裡嗎？」忽略掉前方的李弘彬跟車學沇，爸爸就對著Ken內心最大的陰影質問，他很清楚知道他底下的人沒有不怕他的，招招手讓Ken上前，以前聽令行事的本能驅使Ken移動雙腳，在他踏出幾步之後，車學沇抓住他的手腕，Ken這才得以停下。 

「別衝動啊！待在後頭。」車學沇讓Ken好好待著別動，他擋在中間看著爸爸，「貝呢？這醫院裡的人呢？」車學沇一點也不懼怕爸爸的眼神，他甚至主動貼近兩人之間的距離，瞇起杏眼，本來就美豔的臉蛋更是性感的讓人離不開眼睛，爸爸看著車學沇微笑，伸手摸上他的臉蛋，笑意更深了。 

「Ken付多少錢給你？我出雙倍。」那不懷好意的笑容實在很難讓人無視，眼裡盡是撿到寶的模樣，另一手還想摸上車學沇的細腰。 

「那得看我滿不滿意。」車學沇沒有拍掉在身上胡來的手掌，他反而握住伸到嘴前，用極為曖昧的眼神盯著男人看，他一步一步靠近，最後將人壓在床上，「很可惜我不滿意你。」說完就張嘴往那人的手指咬下。 

李弘彬有些詫異，以往車學沇都很少使用獠牙，Ken看車學沇在爸爸身上咬出口子，他掙脫著就想上前，然李弘彬不會讓他得逞，他緊緊的將人互在身後，大眼瞪著身後不安份的人，「你到底在激動什麼！這人你不是恨他嗎！」被李弘彬這一吼之後Ken驚呆了，恨嗎？也許吧！但是這人也是供自己生活的人啊！ 

「我不知道…」茫然的看著李弘彬，Ken是真不曉得此刻他的心情了，「但是他是我爸爸…」 

「又不是親生的你那麼寶貝幹嘛？」翻了白眼，李弘彬好看的外貌只有滿滿的不屑，「反正你待著別動！學沇哥會幫你問出貝在哪裡的。」聽到貝的名字Ken就真的安分了，他緊張的看著眼前的背影，原以為嬌小的沒想到看起來還挺堅強而且可靠。 

「你什麼意思！」男人抓著車學沇的衣領就是一陣飆罵，那氣勢就連一旁待著沒動的保鑣們也微微顫抖，他看車學沇還是那個不將他放在眼裡的表情，伸手就要打下。 

「分寸！誰讓你動我的？」隨著這話而出，男人停下動作，他只是張大眼睛，不知道為什麼會對車學沇這番話有反應，身體怎麼都無法控制，「跪下！這樣對你主子對嗎！」當所有人還嘲笑車學沇自恃慎大時，他們的頭頭已經照實的跪在地上，額頭盡是懼怕的汗水，瞳孔望著車學沇不知所以。 

「爸爸？」Ken神奇的呼出聲，他從沒看過爸爸這樣低聲下氣的對著一個人，聽見有人叫他，男人轉過頭，從懼怕變成惡狠狠的瞪視，好像這一切都是Ken害的。 

「哼！結果還是被養的老鼠咬了。」憤恨的說出聲，雖然現在有些狼狽但是該有的氣魄還是在的，「你思思念念的貝不想知道在哪裡嗎？」直搗主題，很清楚今天Ken來的就是這件事情，欠缺的一千萬也已經籌到，還不來這裡自己都不想承認養了一個傻子。 

「貝！你把他怎麼了！」Ken回過神，頭一次的對爸爸大吼，語氣著急，男人看自己底下的人竟然會這樣回嘴，想想也覺得不能多留，雖然又少了一個頂尖十人，但是替補的很多，不差一個Ken。 

「當然是死了！看看這地方那還會住什麼活人啊！連同包庇的醫生護士我全殺了。」聽見這話Ken耳朵只有巨大的嗡嗡聲響，手腳開始冰冷，他瞳孔張得老大，血壓不斷升高，在他大吼之前，男人又開口了，「還有你不知道的。」男人向後看了一眼示意那些手下，其中一個點點頭退去後方，當他再出現的時候還帶著一個人，那人Ken不可能會不知道，只能眼睜睜的看著眼前氣虛快要斷氣的人傻愣，甚至開始懷疑自己的眼睛…沃，為什麼會在這裡，「你以為我不知道你跟沃的感情很好嗎？」似乎是要打醒Ken那自以為能逃過他法眼的愚蠢想法，臉上的笑容奸詐的讓人不忍直視。 

「死了？」車學沇由高而下望著男人，鄙視的讓以往坐在高位的他自尊心受損，他只能咬牙，隱隱的發誓要讓眼前人碎屍萬段！當然是先玩過一輪之後。 

車學沇不予理會跪在地上喪失自尊的人，他看著Ken，果然被綁來的那人Ken也認識，在不處理恐怕Ken真的會崩潰，車學沇當機立斷的將男人拉起，他第一次這樣惡狠狠的對著一個人，「你應該有發現身體的變化吧！把人放了！我給你解藥。」 

男人隱隱約約有感覺到身體的變化，他渾身發熱，而且沒來由的對眼前的美人展現忠誠，這一切都是從美人咬傷手指之後開始，在地底下的黑社會打滾那麼多年他自然知道這是車學沇使的小手段，只是他沒有頭緒這是哪一種毒藥，看過的毒太多，可這種卻是第一次見，再來讓他感興趣的地方，車學沇自從見他之後不但沒有展露一絲懼怕，甚至還壓過自己的氣勢，看他不把身邊那群肌肉保鑣放在眼裡，實力肯定不低，他身後的李弘彬也是，都是一副戲謔的表情。 

「放了。」指使手下解開沃身上的繩子，當沃的繩子一解開，Ken幾乎是整個人都趴上沃，他不再冷靜的看著，表情明顯是擔心，沃有些困難的張開眼睛，剛才不知道被Ken的爸爸下了什麼藥，體溫一直降低而且無力，以往都小心謹慎的自己竟然栽在Ken命危的這個智障謊言上……現在想想自己真的很蠢。 

「大伯…」Ken按上沃的心臟，那處跳動的頻率紊亂，用求救的眼神看著車學沇，後者給了一個無奈的微笑。 

「哼！還不是過了給解藥的黃金時期，現在沒救了。」男人表情全是沃自作自受的嘲諷笑容，「好了，給我解藥吧！」伸手向車學沇討藥，車學沇看著地上的人如此厚臉皮又是一個勾人的笑容，他從男人身後抽出隱藏的小刀，在他面前用力划下，血液從手腕流出，車學沇將流血的傷口湊近男人的嘴前要他喝下，結果換來的就是憤怒的粗口跟鄙視。 

「這可是解藥，再不喝就沒了。」車學沇說得可是大實話，被純血種咬傷的只有成為抓狂者這下場，除非是喝了稱作主子的血液同化成吸血鬼，不然真的是死路一條，李弘彬在一旁冷笑，看來這人是真的惹車學沇生氣了，竟然直接把人變成抓狂者。 

「搞笑吧你。」男人一手拍掉車學沇的手腕，一臉厭惡的看著那根本稱不上是解藥的東西，車學沇收回手，他暗自抹去手腕上的血跡，那人看不見的是底下已經癒合的傷口。 

「你會爬著過來求我的，我在Ken的住處等你喔。」語尾還帶著撒嬌的氣息，那人鄙視的看著以為是美人沒想到竟然是個瘋子的車學沇，咬了牙，深知現在的自己無法傷他一分一毫，帶著手下離開，看著在地上已經開始抽蓄的沃，他好心提醒，沃的時間只剩下一個小時要Ken好好把握，並將Ken從此剔除組織。 

「無所謂…這是我很久以前就想要做的事情。」在男人離開之前Ken用所有人聽得見的音量說的，男人帶著不善的面容離開醫院，車學沇坐在床沿看著地上的沃，他只能無奈的看著，這種被毒藥侵蝕的身體，哪怕他餵血了只有反噬的效果而已。 

「真的不能救嗎！」Ken難得的落下眼淚，倒在地上的沃笑了，他緩緩伸手將那顆淚珠播去，用含糊不清的口語說了第一次看他這樣真情流露的模樣，總算有十幾歲的人該有的樣子。 

「要是笑笑多好……多可愛啊……」聲音已經微弱的快聽不見，但是在吸血鬼耳中還是清楚的，李弘彬對一臉茫然的Ken說沃希望他笑笑，然Ken只是搖搖頭，自小時候開始他就沒笑過。 

「笑…也是一種偽裝啊…傻孩子。」沃咳了幾聲，漆黑的血液沿著嘴角下滑，車學沇看了直搖頭，毒藥侵蝕的速度比預期的快很多，恐怕那一個小時只剩下15分鐘不定，他小小聲的在Ken耳邊說了抱歉，要他節哀，Ken聽了直搖頭，他說一個做醫生的怎麼能比病患還要早走！說什麼都不行！ 

「我到附近找醫生，以我的速度……」 

「別瞎忙了。」沃拉上Ken的衣袖要他留下，就如Ken說的，自己是醫生，這身體就算來再好的醫生也是徒然，「我有跟你說過我最希望的是什麼嗎？」沃突然的話語讓Ken語塞，茫然的望著越發虛弱的人，他能感覺到沃的體溫比剛才更冷了，攥緊沃的手，Ken配合的搖搖頭，他要用這最後的時間陪伴沃。 

「我啊…很希望有個兒子…要是有的話我要叫他在煥。」沃回憶起從前，那時他聽見老婆生下了一個小孩簡直開心得不行，雖然他比較想要的是兒子，但是當他看見老婆抱著女兒逗弄的時候覺得也挺好的，在兩人協議之下他們決定再添一子，然而好景不常，當時沃的老婆在生產時沒有處理好傷口導致子宮發炎，潰爛，逼不得已只好將子宮拿掉，然這還不是最讓人難受的，那無良的庸醫竟然沒有在第一時間將傷口縫合，因為細菌感染讓沃的老婆在年僅27歲時就撒手人寰。 

「你們是這樣做事的嗎！」沃生氣的跑道那醫院對執刀醫師怒吼，所有醫護人員都擋在他們中間緩頰，那名執刀醫師表面上雖然是愧疚不已，但是在沃離開醫院之前他聽見那醫師跟護士的對話，他說，沃就是個瘋子，不過只是老婆，換一個就行，那天晚上，執刀醫師成了沃第一個成功隱埋起來的屍體，沒有人發現也沒有人質疑，只是在沃的心中卻種下了種子，他不願意也不敢面對在他眼前笑得燦爛的女兒，狠心的將他送入寄送學校，之後他在Ken所熟悉的那條巷子底端開了家醫院，做地下黑社會的密醫，生活過得陰暗。 

直到一天，一個年約10來歲的小男孩被一個比他大點的人送來醫院，沃的人生才開始又有了色彩，他看著跟自己女兒差不多大的孩子卻渾身是傷，隨口問了下才知道原來是被收養當作殺手的棋子，在沃以為Ken沒辦法待多久的時候，他已經看著對方慢慢長大，也是成了他開院以來最長說話的病人，只是這孩子鮮少透露真實的自己，不管他怎麼鬧怎麼逼，孩子就是一臉冷漠淡然，真是不可愛，這句話大概是他最長跟Ken說的話了吧！ 

「我也許在很久以前就將你當兒子看了吧！」沃又虛弱的咳了一口血，Ken焦急的要沃別再說話，只是沃卻阻止他，車學沇也讓Ken好好聽他說，畢竟之後沃就算再多想開口也做不到了，謝過車學沇，沃繼續說著，「我啊…在死前想任性一下……讓我叫你一聲在煥，然後你對我笑笑好嗎？」沃的眼睛已經開始看不清東西，唯獨Ken的臉是清楚的，Ken哭著點點頭，只要說沃說的他都做得到…只是要他笑這點……恐怕有些困難了。 

「在煥啊…要多笑...」說著還在Ken的嘴角用手指戳出一個弧度，「然後…好好活下去。」說完這句話，Ken二話不說的點點頭，而沃也在這時斷氣了，他慌張的握住已經疲軟再也抬不起來的手大哭，哭得嗓子都啞了。 

「大伯很開心的吧…」李弘彬在一旁淡淡的說著，Ken不明所以的看著李弘彬。 

「我沒有完成大伯的願望，我笑不出來，我不會笑…」 

「騙鬼呢你！」李弘彬要Ken摸摸自己的嘴角，不自然的抽動弧度讓Ken驚訝了下，他跑到窗子那處，從玻璃上頭映出的淡淡影子，一個俊氣的男孩對著玻璃微笑，雖然笑得不是車學沇跟李弘彬那樣的自然跟美艷，但是可愛的感覺更符合Ken這張臉。 

「所以大伯在離開時才會那麼開心吧？」車學沇看著地上一動也不動的人，雖然已經斷氣了，但是臉上卻是笑容滿面，開心的離開。 

Ken笑著對車學沇看，他說要繼承沃給他的意志活下去，也拋開Ken這個名字，他用了在煥，配上沃的姓，李，用李在煥這名字繼續生活，車學沇也大力稱讚，只是他要李在煥小心，他爸爸肯定不會善罷甘休。 

果然，夜半，Ken的爸爸真過來找車學沇了，只是他沒用爬的，他是被人架來的，那跟早上看著已經相差甚遠的扭曲五官早已經沒了以往的紳士外貌，他雙頰凹陷，身體也在半天的時間變得枯瘦，他惡狠狠的瞪著車學沇，還說是他把自己變成這副模樣。 

「你可不能怪學沇哥，給你解藥是你不喝的。」李弘彬拆了李在煥家裡的一包零食準備看好戲，被點名的車學沇還是那個媚人的模樣，他翹腳坐在椅子上，杏眼自男人進屋之後就沒離開過，車學沇敢大膽預測，這人快要成抓狂者了。 

「兩個瘋子…把這屋子給我抄了！」一聲令下，躲在暗處的人蜂擁而上，他們持刀持棍的都不在少數，車學沇還是輕鬆的樣子，他伸手，原本還在他眼前作勢進攻的人全然停下，紅色的眼睛跟寶石一樣美麗，他舉起手在空中畫了一個圓，所有人都轉了個圈，再一個動作所有人都拿起了手上的武器，李弘彬看狀況不妙趕緊收了手上都餅乾，他跑到李在煥身邊摀住他的眼睛，果然下一秒就說那群被車學沇控制的人拿武器刺往他對面那人的身體裡。 

「夠狠！」男人不知道車學沇從哪裡、什麼時候下的手，他撐起發顫的身子，不知道為什麼從車學沇身上會傳出一股好聞的味道，身體裡有什麼在改變，五官也變得敏感許多，一些細小的聲音也能聽得清楚。 

「不狠，跟你比起來只是小兒科。」車學沇漫步上前，他踩過那些聚集在地上的血灘，濺起的血液弄髒了車學沇穿的鞋，也激起了男人身體裡的渴求，他看著車學沇的方向，眼睛還是漂亮的紅色，但是更吸引他的是地上那些血灘，味道很香而且誘人，最後男人是再也忍受不住，他彎曲身子跪在地上舔著車學沇的鞋，車學沇捂嘴輕笑，他輕聲的開口。 

「好吃嗎？」這句話也讓男人將思緒回到現實，他看著自己的作為，堂堂一個地下組織的頭領，一個要競選皇市的市長，竟然在替一個人舔鞋，最可怕的不是這裡，而是入口的那些血液實在香甜，一得到便想要更多，男人抬頭看著車學沇的紅眸，他有預感，眼前這人的血液肯定很好喝，想著便裂嘴微笑，他迅速起身，速度是他前所未見的快，當他要摸上車學沇的頸脖時，車學沇也勾出一抹笑，他伸手將男人按在牆上。 

「區區一個抓狂者…」車學沇知道眼前人的厚臉皮，只是連成了抓狂者也這樣個性讓車學沇就不是那麼開心了，「連自己的主子都感冒犯？看來是不能留你了。」此刻的男人只有發狂後的模樣跟失神的表情，思考的只有對血的渴望，標準的抓狂者外貌，車學沇一個伸手就將那男人變成灰燼，倒是邊上的李在煥已經看傻了眼。 

「在煥？」車學沇溫柔的對著李在煥笑，那笑容在李在煥眼中只有滿滿的不真實，今天這一天發生的事情太多，已經讓李在煥腦袋當機，從早上接受兩個他最在乎的人的死，到晚上這重獲自由的解脫，心情的起伏太大，讓李在煥只是傻傻的看著車學沇跟李弘彬，「你還好嗎？」 

李在煥點點頭，身體沒什麼大礙，只是生活的重心一下子都沒了，「就是…突然不知道要怎麼生活……」以往李在煥身為Ken的那些日子他除了殺人之外，學習的大概也就是如何解剖了，其他能稱得上口的技能，就剩下畫圖而已。 

「那你要跟我走嗎？」車學沇溫柔的對著李在煥說，眉目之間只有溫暖，李在煥看著近在咫尺的車學沇的臉蛋，他點點頭，畢竟會關心自己的，恐怕也只剩下車學沇跟李弘彬了吧！ 

車學沇見李在煥答應了笑開花，他不顧李弘彬的反對直接咬上李在煥的頸脖，用甜膩的聲音對李在煥說了，「歡迎加入我們。」


End file.
